


A Long Walk Home

by Susspencer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Forever Angst April 2019 Picture Prompt ChallengeBased on one of ten pictures write a story from 100 to 1000 words. Word limit stacks if more than one picture is used.This story is based on the picture below. You can find it here.https://susspencer.files.wordpress.com/2019/04/rainy-london-by-mac-april-2019-1.jpg?resize=219%2C219





	A Long Walk Home

 

Q knew the risks. Every mission came with them. Each time that a 00 checked out a kit, a new weapon, or a car. With each stern threat of repercussion if they weren’t returned in pristine condition, was Q’s way of saying take care of yourself. He oft paused with 006, touched his hand longer, looked in his eyes. If anyone suspected anything they didn’t speak of it. Q wasn’t even sure if Alec’s best friend James knew. Q supposed he had to, they had been together for quite a bit. James may have been an arse at times, but he was good at gaining information.

Today, these things mattered not. The mission was over the damage done. Alec declared over comms.

“Q, I’m sorry тигр. I love you. I have and will.” (tiger)

His last words recorded for all to hear. R had come over to the stunned Q and led him to his office, before some well meaning soul said something like “well at least he got the target, too.” R thought she would kill anyone who did. Not that Q was fragile and couldn’t stand for himself, no the bloodshed that would be unleashed would be catastrophic. Q was still shocked that he had lost his Alec. R offered tea. No. Something stronger? No. She excused herself to go do cleanup and closeout the mission. Q just stood there thinking.

When she went back to check on him, he was gone, along with his raincoat and satchel. She made a phone call, then went back to work. Outside in the rain, slowly walked a quartermaster. The street in front of him looked as sad as he felt. As the raindrops fell, he let the tears roll down his cheek. He touched each lamppost he passed. As if with each one he could leave some pain, the he would move on to the next. Q paused under a large tree. Its branches fanned out over the sidewalk into the grass. He wished he had a blanket and could sit under the tree. It would be a lovely spot for a picnic. Picnic for one on the lonely road, he thought to himself. Shook his head, then continued on his way. Another lamppost, another tree, another place you’re supposed to be with me. The sidewalk wound around to some shops. There were people now so he had to stop. Q wiped his tears, stiffened his lip. Q looked around to get his bearings a bit.

Just then a man in dark navy coat, took him by the hand and led him into the nearby pub.

“Need to get you out of the wet and the cold for a minute. You need a hot toddy to warm up your gullet.”

“I I don’t know. This is how things get started.” Q stammered.

“Really?” The man answered, with a queried brow.

“Yes, that’s how I met my last lover.”

“Last? You have left him, that is why you are walking in the rain?”

Q looked fiercely at this man. He attempted to figure out his game. His hat hid his face, but there had to be something. Q hung his head in defeat. D feat the feet. Bare feet. Q almost couldn’t hold his smile back. He stood as though he were leaving to see what the man would do.

“No no no. Mr. Quartermaster, I didn’t excuse you.” He said, as he reached for Q’s hand.

Q reached for his wrist and spun himself right in the man’s lap. This startled Alec so that his hat fell off. He tried to reach for it but Q was laughing to hard. Alec joined in. Q knew Alec would explain in detail why he faked his death without telling him. Q was just thrilled that Alec was alive.


End file.
